


starker christmas: day one

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker is Adorable, tony stark is daddy material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: 12 days till christmas; starkerday one: christmas tree decorating.All characters are portrayed as 18+*non-powered au, intern!peter parker*||peter just wants to decorate the office for christmas||





	starker christmas: day one

**Author's Note:**

> ||hi, hey, yeah, the writer wants to apologize in advance for this, but i’ve literally done this three times in three different ways and this was the best i could get||

Peter had taken it upon himself to decorate the office for Christmas. Sure, everyone loved the holidays, but not everyone had the time, or like Peter, felt like making the time. But, he had no problem with ‘making time’ because that’s what he always did for Christmas. Aunt May was always busy, and they made time. 

Because Christmas was important to celebrate. So, on his offday, he asked Ms. Potts if it would be okay if he came in and decorated everything. She said she wouldn’t mind, but they had people coming in later to do the big tree that they put in the lobby (the only floor customers were ever on) so don’t bother with that.

Peter said that wouldn’t be a problem and thanked her for allowing it. He didn’t really have to buy much because the office did have decorations, all he had to do was buy a few packs of lights because a lot of them had burnt out the year before. 

He started out with the little things, just like hanging stocking off of countertops, and tinsel around doors and basic stuff, making the offices and halls a bit more festive, and he decided to save most of everything for the workroom, where all employees went, it made sense. More people would get the Christmas joy. 

While he was decorating the office though, he got a few strange stares, but he was fine with it, even though he knew they were most likely thinking about how hiring a nineteen year old was a dumb idea for this reason.

Once again, Peter didn’t have the time to care, because once again, it was Christmas.

After the office and everything was done, that’s when he started working on the workroom, finding a corner to put a tree (which he asked Pepper if she could do, because dragging a Christmas tree up flights of stairs was not something he felt like doing) and he also began just hanging random Christmas-like things around. 

He lined all the little boxes with lights, carefully placing them so they wouldn’t get in the way, but would instead just make everything look pretty and festive.

The tree was brought up and he directed into the corner, using the box of things he had collected earlier and laying everything out, all the way to the star.

He started putting things on as they were supposed to be, first the tinsel, then the lights, carefully placing on each ornament so it would looked better and perfect. He just loved Christmas and he wanted to spread the joy. 

He had one earbud in, listening to his Christmas playlist as he completely involved himself in decorating the tree in red and gold decorations to match the colors of the corporation. He had to get on his tiptoes to put some of the ornaments on, and he knew he was going to need some type of stool for the star because he was on the shorter side of things.

He backed up, bopping his head along to the song in his ear. He reached over and grabbed the star, attempting to put it on the tree without the assist of anything, but unfortunately, he couldn’t. He placed the star down a countertop before trying to locate a stool.

The closest thing he got to find was a swivel chair, he knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, but he didn’t want to have to search the entire building to find a three foot stool when he had a chair.

He wheeled it over to the tree, then reached for the star again. He placed one foot, then another, crouching down on the chair, one hand holding the star, the other gripping the back for the chair for balance. He slowly stood up, careful to not lose his balance.

He was a little wiggly, but he managed to completely stand up. However, he was facing the wrong way. He tried to swivel over, carefully, making sure not to fall off. He wasn’t in the mood to fall off a chair and die. 

“That’s not a smart idea,” Someone says, scaring Peter as he’s halfway spun. He turns his neck and sees his boss, Mister Stark, standing behind him.

“Oh, Mister Stark!” Peter exclaimed, trying not to blush. “I uh, I think I have it -” He said, but as he tried to reach up to actually place the star on the top of the tree, he found himself losing his balance and trying to reach for something, that something just happened to be Tony Stark, who had rushed by the boy’s side to help him. 

“I’m not the kind of guy to say, ‘I told you so,’ but,” Tony said, Peter overly aware of his hand resting on Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s hand on his hip.”I kind of just told you so,” The man finished with a smirk.

“I - uh - Yeah,” Peter laughed awkwardly, “You did,” Peter was about to get down, his other hand reaching for Tony’s shoulder to brace himself a bit more. 

“No, I got you,” Tony smiled, another hand balancing Peter. The boy gulped but nodded his head, reaching up slightly, almost losing his balance once more, but was able to stay still and reach to place the star on the top of the tree.

Tony carefully kept Peter balanced as he reached up, placing the bright star in it’s spot. Once it was placed, he slowly lowered himself down, Tony completely supporting him the entire way down. “Swivel chairs really aren’t the best stools,”

Peter let out an awkward laugh as he looked at his boss. “Well - uh - now I know, I guess,”

Tony smiled as the boy stepped down. “So,” He began. “Your decorating for Christmas?” He asked, Peter wasn’t really able to tell if Tony was mocking him or actually wondering. 

“Well,” Peter said, “Someone had to,” There was a short pause. “It’s Christmas after all, Mister Stark,” Peter smiled as he looked up at the man with an overly-attractive face.

Tony smiled. “Hey, you like Christmas?” He asked.

“Well, of course,” the younger nodded. “I mean, it’s probably the best holiday ever, the weather is always nice,” oh my god did he really just talk about the weather with Mister Stark? “And family has always been super important to me, so that’s always nice -”

“Would you be interested in going into this little dance with me?”

Peter’s brain couldn’t seem to comprehend what Tony was asking. Him? and Tony? Together? A Christmas event? Nope, didn’t seem plausible, not in the slightest.

“A - Are you sure?” Peter asked, feeling as if he was going to fall off the chair again, but he wasn’t even standing on it.

Tony smiled. “Of course, would you?”

“Um - Uh - Yeah?” He said, it coming out as more of a question.

“Come up to my office and we’ll talk more about it then,” He finished with a wink, leaving a very flustered (and excited) Peter Parker behind.

**Author's Note:**

> ||guys i literally spent a fucking week and a half on this, and it’s not the seventh, and i haven’t started any of the other prompts, so i am so sorry if this sucks, but i’m so happy it’s the 12 days of christmas bc that means it’s almost christmas !!


End file.
